A Stranger in Storybrooke
by The Chameleon Eye
Summary: A young woman is sent through a portal and found unconscious in the forest. This has surprising consequences for everyone in Storybrooke. SEASON 6 CANON.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction. I do not own Once Upon A Time. All recognizable characters, locations and content belongs to and is trademarked by ABC studios & Disney. This is intended for entertainment only.

Henry opened the door to Granny's and was welcomed with the familiar smell of grilled cheese and burnt coffee. Henry gazed around the room and burst into an ear splitting grin when he saw Violet sitting at their usual booth. Violet had her head bent over a book and her face was scrunched up in thought. She glanced up at the sound of the door shutting and gave a shy smile when she locked eyes with Henry. Henry plonked himself opposite Violet.

"What are you reading?" he said.

"Harry Potter... I don't know why I didn't read it earlier. Do you think Harry Potter really does live in England? I'd like to meet him one day" replied Violet.

Henry laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "If there is one thing I've learnt in Storybrooke it's that anything is possible. Are you ready to go?" he said.

Violet closed her book and slid out of the booth.

"Let's go" Violet said as she took a hold of Henry's hand.

Henry and Violet waved goodbye to Granny and headed out the door. Henry and Violet strolled down Main Street. They exchanged greetings with Belle as she headed to the library with Gideon and smiled at Grumpy as he brushed passed them on the way to the mines. After walking for almost 20 minutes Henry and Violet arrived at one of the many entrances to the forest. The trees towered over them and mist still clung to the forest floor. Birds chirped from their nests and squirrels played tag on the moss covered tree trunks. The forest was peaceful, and most importantly, free from all relatives.

Henry and Violet walked in silence until they were deep within the forest. Violet stopped and glanced around.

"So…have you worked out a way to tell them?" she asked.

Henry suddenly looked troubled.

"No clue. How am I supposed to tell my Moms that I'm leaving Storybrooke to go to college?"

Violet gave him a sharp look.

"That we are leaving Storybrooke" Henry hastily amended. "My moms will probably slam their emotional walls back up and pretend they are fine with it. I know them. It'll be a disaster."

"You've got to tell them sometime. My father almost told Mary Margret that we were leaving! I had to make up an excuse about forgetting to feed the horse and drag father away".

Violet gave Henry's hand a squeeze. "You know as well as I do," Violet said. "If your moms hear that you're moving back to New York from somebody else, they'll be furious. I already know what happens when one mom is angry. I'd really rather not see them both angry if I can help it."

Henry grimaced and kicked at the ground. There was a moment of silence.

"I'll do it tonight. Grandma and Grandpa invited us all over for dinner. That way I only need to tell them once."

"Who would have thought…Henry Mills scared to confront his family" Violet said with a smile.

"Me? Scared? Never. I'm always saving the day" Henry replied with a grin.

Henry suddenly tugged on Violet's arm and pulled her towards him. He looked down at her and slowly lowered his face. Out of the corner of his eye Henry saw a burst of orange light in the distance. Henry instinctively yanked Violet to the ground and placed his body protectively around her. Henry watched as the orange light expanded and shot into the air with a crack. The light morphed into a spinning vortex and the air began to crackle around them. Orange sparks shot out, striking nearby trees in half and turning rocks to dust. The ground quaked beneath their feet for a second and then it was over. The forest was eerily silent.

"Are you alright?" Henry asked as he helped Violet up.

"I'm fine. What was that?" she replied.

Henry shrugged his shoulders and said "Let's go find out."

"Henry, wait! Let's call your Mom. She's sheriff. She can sort this out. You don't know what that was! It could be dangerous!" Violet said as she bit her lip in worry.

"It looked like a portal, Violet. It could be Ruby back from Oz or Aladdin. Who knows? But I need to check. Someone could be hurt."

Violet stared at Henry for a second and then gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you. And you are going to call your mom for back up."

Henry pulled out his phone just as it began to ring.

"Henry? Where are you?" yelled a frantic Regina Mills through the phone.

"Hi Mom. Violet and I are in the forest…" Henry replied casually.

"What!" screeched Regina. "Are you alright? Stay where you are! I'll be right there!"

"Mom we're fine," replied Henry exasperatedly. "I'm almost 18. I can look after myself."

"Henry you know more than anyone how dangerous magic can be," Regina said firmly. "I only want to keep you safe."

Henry let out a huff of frustration and kicked at the ground. Even as the author magic was one thing that Henry could never really control.

"Fine. We are near the troll bridge" Henry muttered and hanged up the phone.

Purple smoke instantly appeared, and with it, Henry's mom. Regina Mills wore a black pencil skirt with a royal blue silk shirt. She looked immaculate as she briskly walked towards Henry and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Henry!" Regina said.

"Mom. I told you I was fine" Henry muttered as he tried to slide out of his mom's iron grip.

"Doesn't look that way to me. You're covered in dirt" Regina muttered as she began to brush debris off Henry with her hand.

"It's nothing. Shouldn't we get going?"

Regina looked like she was going to argue when Violet suddenly pointed into the distance.

"Look! It's your mom, Henry! And Killian is with her too. I can see that yellow car she drives."

Henry and Regina turned around just as Violet began to wave furiously. Emma Swan, or Emma Jones as she was now more commonly referred, pulled up in front of them and gracefully stepped out of her car. Killian slid out the other side and stood next to his open car door.

"Regina? What's going on? We saw the flash in the sky and came straight here to investigate. The air feels sticky with magic. Do you have any idea what it was?" Emma said as came over and pulled Henry into a hug.

Emma looked up at Henry and smiled. "Hey Kid, what are you doing out here? We dropped you off at Granny's not that long ago."

Henry blushed under his mother's gaze.

"We decided to go for a walk and then we saw the light. I think it's a portal Mom. We need to go check it out."

"There is no we Henry" Regina said firmly. "You and Violet will go back into town while your mother, Hook and I go search the forest for any more signs of magic."

"I don't see why the lad can't tag along" Killian said as he leaned against the bug.

Regina turned to look at him and huffed.

"Of course you don't, Killian. You're a pirate!" Regina exclaimed.

"Sheriff actually" Killian said with a smirk as he used his hook to point to his shiny new badge.

"Regina let Henry tag along" Emma piped up.

"Emma…" Regina started to argue before Emma stopped her.

"If Henry comes with us we know where he is at all times. If we send him back to Storybrooke he'll find another way to go looking. I'd rather he did it with us, wouldn't you?"

Regina looked at Henry.

"Fine" Regina said. "But you don't leave my sight for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry held tightly onto Violet's hand as they walked through the forest behind his two moms and Killian. Henry scanned the forest with alert eyes but after 30 minutes of walking and no sign of a portal or any magic Henry was beginning to think that it was pointless.

"Don't give up" Violet whispered to Henry.

Henry looked at Violet in surprise.

"How did you…" Henry said.

Violet shrugged and gave Henry a shy smile.

"I know you Henry. And I know your family. If there is something out here your family will find it" Violet said.

Henry blushed at Violet's knowing gaze and glanced out at the forest. Henry saw something out of the corner of his eye and did a double take. In the distance a pair of shoes lay forgotten next to the trunk of a tree.

"Do you see that?" Henry asked excitedly as he pointed to the shoes.

Henry went to walk towards the shoes when Violet grabbed onto his wrist.

"Henry don't. Let your moms go and check it out first. It could be a trap" Violet whispered.

"It could also just be a pair of forgotten shoes that the Merry Men left behind. I'll be right back" Henry said quietly before he jogged off towards the shoes.

Henry slowed down when he got closer to the shoes. He could see that they were worn black converse shoes with their laces tied together and socks stuffed inside. Henry went to pick the shoes up when he heard a faint moan on the other side of the tree trunk. Henry hesitated for a moment and then he crept around the tree. A young woman— possibly in her late teens or early 20's—lay sprawled in the dirt. Her hair was in two long strawberry blonde braids and she had glasses that hung off the edge of her nose. One lens was cracked down the middle. The woman's eyes were shut and if it wasn't for the gash on her forehead and the awkward angle of her body she could have been sleeping. Henry rushed over to the woman and reached for her wrist. Henry held his breath for several seconds until he was able to find her pulse. Henry let out a sigh of relief. The sound of crunching leaves startled Henry and he jumped slightly when Killian rounded the tree trunk.

"Henry are you alright, Mate?" Killian said slightly out of breath.

Henry didn't have a chance to reply as his moms and Violet came into view.

"Henry! Get over here right now! We don't know who that is," Regina said as she held her hands up ready to use her magic. "I told you to stay with me at all times."

Henry considered disobeying his mom but after he saw the thunderous expression on her face he hesitantly stood up.

"What should we do with her Mom?" Henry asked Emma as he came to stand beside them.

"I don't know Kid. We should probably take her to the hospital to get her checked out" Emma said as she carefully approached the woman and knelt down beside her.

"Aye, I think that's a good idea Swan. The poor lass might be seriously injured" Killian said as he hovered by her side.

"Are you sure we should move her? Maybe we should just go and get Dr. Whale?" Henry said.

Leaves began to rustle as the woman shifted in the dirt. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Henry? Is that you? What are you doing here?" the woman asked groggily.

Everyone turned to look at Henry but he just gaped at the woman.

"Do I know you?" Henry asked confused.

"What? Henry don't be ridiculous I haven't changed that much…" the woman trailed off after she sat up and finally caught sight of Henry.

The woman's expression abruptly changed from mild confusion to absolute terror. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The woman scrambled backwards as fast as she could until her back slammed against the trunk of a nearby tree. Henry took a step towards the woman but his mom, Regina, grabbed hold of his arm.

"Who are you and how do you know my son?" Regina asked as a magic fireball began to swell in her hand.

The girl did not seem fazed by Regina's magic. Instead it seemed to snap her out of her daze. She pushed herself up and took a defensive stance. Now the girl was standing Henry could observe her closely. The mysterious girl had a love-heart shaped face with piercing blue eyes that stood out against her black eyeliner and makeup. She had a large nose and full lips. Her face was mesmerizing even with the blood that trickled down her face from the gash on her forehead. The woman wore a choker around her neck and had a mustard yellow leather jacket on with a black singlet and ripped dark blue jeans. Her dirty bare feet caught Henry's attention.

"I found your shoes" Henry blurted. He reached down to grab them but the woman was faster. She suddenly lunged forward and grabbed her shoes and placed them over her shoulder. The woman took up her defensive stance again and looked around cautiously. Her eyes roamed the people in front of her until they landed on Henry. The girl looked like she had seen ghost.

"You're fine. It's OK. You're fine. It's OK" the girl began to chant to herself.

Killian glanced at Emma like the girl was delusional. "You think she knows we can hear her?"

The girl froze at the sound of Killian's voice and stared at his face searchingly. Her face dropped after several moments.

"What's your name?" Killian asked gently.

"You can call me H…Hannah" Hannah said.

"How do you know Henry, Hannah?" Emma asked quietly.

"I…I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It would only put you all in more danger. As it is, I shouldn't be talking to you. I shouldn't even be here" Hannah began to ramble as she slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry" she choked out as she turned on her heel and sprinted through the forest.

"Wait!" Henry yelled and he went to chase after her but his mom's hand stopped him from moving.

Henry watched as Emma and Killian raced off after her. They crashed through the undergrowth and leapt over fallen logs.

"Let go. I need to go after her too" Henry said as he gave his arm a firm yank.

"Henry. I'm taking you and Violet back to Storybrooke. Your mother and Hook can go after Hannah or whatever her name is" Regina said firmly.

Violet who had been standing quietly beside Henry throughout the whole ordeal gently lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Henry. Once your mom and Killian find her I'm sure they'll let you know everything. There is no way you could catch up to her now and you know that."

Henry looked like he was about to argue but then Violet leaned in and whispered "We can go looking for her by ourselves once your mom is no longer suspicious."

Henry gave Violet a small smile and turned to his mom.

"OK. I'll come. But only if you buy me a milkshake and fries from Granny's" Henry said with a cheeky grin.

Regina rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Violet and Henry's hands. Then they were gone. Swept up in a cloud of purple smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry sat at Granny's diner for the second time that day and groaned as he shoved his face with hot fries. Violet watched him as she nibbled on the edge of her burger. They had been stuck at Granny's for over an hour under the watchful eye of Regina, Henry's mom. Henry gulped down his fries and was just leaning over to steal half of Violet's burger when the door to Granny's opened. Emma and Killian walked through the door looking rather irritated. Henry craned his neck but saw no sign of the woman.

"Where is she?" Henry asked as he stared at his mom in confusion.

"We lost her Kid. She was really fast" Emma said as she plonked down on the seat beside Henry and stole a handful of his fries.

Regina carefully slid off her stool by the counter and walked over.

"Did you try using your magic to track her?" Regina said dryly.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Of course. My magic couldn't find her at all. I even tried to cast a couple of different spells. It's like she was never even there" Emma said with a frustrated huff.

"Could she have left Storybrooke?" Violet asked quietly.

"It's doubtful. Unless she had a magic bean on her or knew some other way to open a portal" Emma said.

"There was something odd about her" Killian muttered.

"And here I was beginning to think you had a brain," Regina said as she looked at Killian with disdain.

"Regina" Emma said sharply.

Henry tuned out of their conversation and turned to stare at the jukebox. A teenage girl with short raven hair—who Henry was sure he had never seen before— stood next to the jukebox smiling down at it fondly. Henry watched her for a moment. The girl tentatively ran her hand over the edge of the jukebox like she thought it would combust it she pressed too hard. She reached into her pockets and pulled out some coins. Only Henry realised the girl didn't have pockets as she was wearing a dress. Henry frowned and shook his head in confusion. The girl turned around as through she could feel Henry's gaze. The girl stared openly at Henry and then gave a small smile before turning around and choosing a song. Henry turned back to his family and Violet and stared at his plate thinking about the woman in the forest and the strange girl at the jukebox. Henry nodded his head to the music once it started to play and hummed along under his breath until it hit him. The song. It was his dad's song. Henry whipped his head around but the girl was no longer by the jukebox. Henry scanned the room and found her sitting at a stool by the counter, slumped over a hot mug of cocoa.

"Henry!" Emma exclaimed.

Henry turned back around to look at his mom.

"What?" Henry said.

His family looked at him.

"Are you alright Henry?" Regina asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Why?" Henry asked confused.

"I said your name 10 times Henry. Didn't you hear me?" Violet asked.

"Sorry," Henry said sheepishly. "My mind feels a bit scrambled at the moment. I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Everyone watched Henry as he headed to the bathroom before they picked up their earlier conversation. As Henry made his way back to the booth he paused beside the jukebox. He glanced down at the list of songs that he already knew by heart. Then he saw it. A piece of paper was shoved into a small crack in the jukebox. Henry pulled the piece of paper out and carefully unfolded it. In neat swirly writing the note read 'H, keep your window open tonight'. Henry looked over to the stool that the raven haired girl had been sitting on but she was gone. Henry suspected that the raven haired girl had left the note for him but it didn't make any sense. Henry rubbed his forehead in frustration and tucked the note in his pocket before going to stand by his family.

"I'll go search the forest," Regina said to Emma and Killian. "Let's see if someone who has more talent and experience with magic can find the woman's trail."

"You're welcome to give it a try," Emma said with a sigh. "But like I said. I don't think you're going to find anything. The girl is a ghost…wait…ghosts don't exist do they?"

"Of course they don't. You'd know" Killian said with a laugh. "I'm sure lots of people would love to haunt you, Love."

Emma playfully hit Killian on the arm and grinned up at him.

"You are both nauseating," Regina said before she vanished.

"Let's go home Kid," Emma said with a grin. "I'll drop you home on the way Violet unless you want to come back to ours?"

Violet looked at Henry for a moment who just shrugged.

"I think I might just go home. I can walk. I don't want to be a bother" Violet said quietly.

"Don't be ridiculous. We can drop you off on the way" Emma said as she led them all out of Granny's.

Emma's yellow bug was cramped with everyone in the car. Killian turned on some old rock music and they sat in silence on the way to Violet's house. When Emma pulled up out the front of her house Violet unbuckled her belt and stared uncertainly at Henry. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the check before blushing and dashing out of the car.

"Thanks Emma and Killian. Have a nice night" Violet yelled as she ran up her porch steps.

Emma and Killian glanced at each other as Emma took off. Killian looked over his shoulder at Henry.

"Everything alright Lad?" Killian asked.

Henry looked at Killian and weakly nodded his head in reply before staring out the window.

"Is it trouble in paradise? If it is, I'd be happy to provide some wisdom on the topic" Killian said slyly.

"What? No! Violet and I are fine. I just don't feel like talking" Henry exclaimed.

Killian shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the front. The second Emma parked her car Henry jumped out of the car and ran into the house. Emma and Killian followed slowly after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry lay on top of his bed and stared anxiously at the clock on his wall. It was almost midnight but Henry felt wide awake. Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the worn note he had found at Granny's. He had read the note a thousand times throughout the day and knew what it said off the top of his head. That didn't stop Henry from reading it one last time. 'H, keep your window open tonight'. Henry glanced at his open window. He wasn't sure what he expected. A messenger pigeon? Another note to magically appear? But there was nothing. Henry let out a deep sigh and began to count the cracks in his roof to pass the time. Henry suddenly heard movement on the tiles outside his bedroom. He sat bolt upright and tried to see out his window but it was pointless. It was a moonless night so all he could see was the outline of the huge pine tree that stood close to his bedroom window. Without warning the Jukebox girl's head popped up over the top of Henry's windowsill. Henry jumped in fright and let out a small squeak. The girl quickly put her hand to her mouth as she began to chuckle quietly.

"Sorry" Jukebox girl whispered as she climbed through the window and landed gracefully in Henry's bedroom.

Henry and Jukebox girl looked at each other with assessing eyes. Henry's heart thudded in his chest as the silence grew.

"Henry I need your help," Jukebox girl said quietly as she began to shuffle from foot to foot. "You're the author so it's your job to protect the happy endings and help people, isn't it?"

Henry stared blankly at her for a minute. His brain was working rapidly as he tried to compute the fact that a girl was in his bedroom. At night. A strange girl had climbed through his bedroom window. Henry blinked rapidly and tried to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Ah…I guess so. No one has ever really come to me before. Usually they talk to my family…" Henry trailed off as he awkwardly pulled his hand through his hair.

"There is a first time for everything," Jukebox girl said with a small smile. "Can I trust you Henry?" she asked seriously.

"Yes, of course," Henry muttered. "I trusted you. I trusted you enough to leave my window open. So whatever it is that has brought you here. You can tell me. Trust me like I trusted you."

Jukebox girl looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced over at Henry's closed bedroom door.

"OK," she said with determination as she looked Henry in the eye. "First thing's first. The person you're looking at right now. That's not me. Well…that's not how I really look. It's a glamour."

Henry stared at Jukebox girl with confusion. She sighed and shut her eyes. There was a noise like a bubble popping and then Hannah was standing in his room in the place where Jukebox girl had been moments before.

"You!" Henry exclaimed as he leapt off his bed and positioned himself near the door.

"I don't understand…how?" Henry stuttered as he gaped at Hannah.

Hannah chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Magic. Duh." Hannah said as she sat gingerly on the edge of Henry's bed.

"You have magic?" Henry said in disbelief.

"How did you think I was able to disappear from the forest so quickly and get your moms off my trail?" Hannah asked as she looked around Henry's room.

"Oh…"

"You're handling this better than I thought," Hannah said with a smirk. "But then again you have always dealt really well with the craziness that happens to our—your family" Hannah hastily corrected.

Henry noticed Hannah's slip up and observed her closely for a moment. Hannah fidgeted under Henry's gaze and pressed her lips together in a straight line. She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and began to unconsciously fiddle with the choker around her neck. Hannah's nervous habits reminded Henry of a certain someone.

"What?" Hannah said defensively after Henry had been staring at her in silence for several moments.

"You're my sister," Henry stated in shock. "Aren't you?"

"No…what…I don't know why you'd think that…" Hannah blabbed as she stood up.

"I didn't see it at first. Not with the strawberry blonde hair and glasses," Henry said. "But you look just like Mom. Except you have Killian's eyes and nose. If I look really hard I can see a bit of grandpa in you too."

Henry watched guiltily as Hannah's skin became stark white and tears began to fall onto her cheeks.

"You can't tell anyone Henry," Hannah sniffed quietly as she wiped at her tears. "I came here to save everyone but now—just by being here— I could have ruined everything. I might not even be born!"

Henry stood awkwardly in place unsure what to do. He had never been in a situation quite like this. Before Henry had consciously decided what to do his legs carried him over to Hannah. Henry gently squeezed her shoulder to try and calm her down. Hannah turned suddenly and threw her arms around Henry and began to sob into his chest. Henry stood there in shock for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Hannah and squeezing her tightly.

"We'll sort it out," Henry whispered as he awkwardly rubbed his hand in circles over her back.

They stood with their arms wrapped around each other for what felt like hours. After Hannah's breathing had returned to normal she pulled away and blushed when she locked eyes with Henry.

"Thanks" Hannah said ruefully.

Henry grinned at her. "I can't believe I have a little sister" he exclaimed in happiness.

Hannah laughed quietly as she watched Henry's eyes light up.

"I think I'm the big sister right now," Hannah said with a sly grin. "You're what…12 years old?"

Henry bellowed with laughter at the craziness of the situation but stopped abruptly when Hannah placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't want to wake up Mom and Dad" Hannah said.

"Sorry. I just can't believe it," Henry said sheepishly.

"And I'm 18 not 12," he added defiantly. "How old are you?"

"It's best if I don't say. The less you know the better," Hannah replied.

Henry couldn't wipe the silly grin from his face.

"A sister," Henry muttered to himself. "I have a sister."

Hannah grabbed a pillow off Henry's bed and threw it at his face. Henry stared at her in shock and they both broke out into silent peals of laughter.

"Never realized you wanted a sibling so bad," Hannah said. "I've never felt so wanted and loved."

Henry rolled his eyes and became suddenly serious.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" he asked.

Hannah looked at Henry and took a deep breath. She nodded her head and sat down cross-legged on Henry's bed.

"You might want to sit down for this," Hannah muttered as she patted at the empty space on the bed.

Once Henry was sitting on the bed beside her Hannah began to talk.

"I was out in the forest, playing games and tracking animals with my family—our family—when I heard a child screaming. I ran to investigate without waiting for anyone else. I followed the sound of the screams until I ended up near the troll bridge. I searched but couldn't find anything. I realised it was a trap but by then it was too late. Next thing I know I'm splashed with squid ink and frozen in place by Gothal—an evil sorcerer. You need to understand. Gothal had tried to kill mom several times by this stage and failed. So she started to target mom's loved ones. She knew that I had a soft spot for children so she used that against me," Hannah said with a sad sigh.

Henry sat shell-shocked.

"Gothal is unlike anyone I have ever encountered. What makes her so dangerous is that she has no morals and is willing to do anything to get revenge," Hannah said with a shiver. "Anyway, Gothal was about to stab me with her dagger—she likes the pleasure of feeling her victims die—when Mom, Dad, G-mom and a few of my friends arrived. Gothal was knocked backwards with Mom's magic but she is strong."

"Who's G-mom?" Henry asked confused.

"Oh," Hannah said bashfully. "That's what I call Regina. It's short for Gina Mom and godmother."

"Mom is your godmother?" Henry asked in surprise.

Hannah nodded her head and took a deep breath to continue her story. Henry leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her hand. Hannah smiled at Henry and gave his hand a squeeze.

"I remember Gothal looked at me and she said 'nothing will be left of your family when I'm done with you'. Then she conjured a magical army and fought her way out. She opened up a portal just on the edge of the fighting and jumped through. The squid ink wore off just after Gothal jumped through the portal so I ran after her and made it just before the portal closed. Then I woke up in the forest and here I am," Hannah whispered.

Henry didn't know what to say. He had listened to Hannah talk with rapt attention and now he felt sick.

"Gothal is here?" Henry said horrified. "In Storybrooke?"

Hannah nodded her head.

"After leaving you the note at Granny's I tried to find her but couldn't see any signs of her. I decided to stick close to home instead and have been watching the house to make sure she doesn't try anything…" Hannah said.

"We need to warn Mom and Killian!" Henry exclaimed as he leapt off the bed.

"No!" Hannah hissed. "Not tonight. We can tell them in the morning. If you wake them up with that kind of news it will not go down well. And they can't know who I really am. It could change everything. We need to stop Gothal and find a way to get me home before I ruin everyone's future happiness."

"OK," Henry said. "This is a lot to take in…even by Storybrooke standards."

"I know. I'm sorry" Hannah said. "I'll leave you to sleep and come back in the morning."

"What?" Henry asked in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the roof," Hannah said as she began to climb back out the window. "I'll watch over everyone tonight."

"You can stay in my room" Henry blurted out.

Hannah froze. "You don't have to say that Henry, I'll be fine."

"I want you too," Henry said with a blush. "You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the floor. At least this way you'll be closer if something does happen. Besides, I'm not letting my sister sleep outside."

"Alright," Hannah said as she landed back in Henry's room. "But we are sharing the bed. It's a King, right? It's big enough for two."

Hannah took off her leather jacket and her shoes before she climbed into Henry's bed.

"Smells just like home," Hannah said with a content smile as she closed her eyes.

Henry stood next to the bed unsure what to do. Hannah opened one eye and grinned at him.

"Hurry up," she said.

Henry paused for a few more seconds and then hesitantly climbed into bed next to his sister. Henry lay on his back as stiff as a board. He'd never shared a bed with anyone before. Hannah rolled over to face him.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," she said with a laugh. Henry tensed at the sound of her voice.

"Get some sleep Bro," Hannah said sleepily. "I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be rough."


End file.
